Conventional videoconferencing systems comprise a number of end-points communicating real-time video, audio and/or data streams over and between various networks such as WAN, LAN and circuit switched networks.
A number of videoconference systems residing at different sites may participate in the same conference, most often, through one or more MCU's (Multipoint Control Unit) performing i.a. switching functions to allow the audiovisual terminals to intercommunicate properly.
As videoconferencing involves various recourses and equipment simultaneously interoperating at different localizations and capabilities, there is a need for the possibility to manage the resources involved both for scheduled and ad hoc videoconferences. The wording schedule or scheduler shall also be understood as including setting up ad-hoc meetings or calls.
Videoconferencing systems are therefore often used in conjunction with a resource scheduler. A resource scheduler is a module that is used to schedule or book resources at any given point in time. The resource scheduler will allow a user to request resource usage at a given time, and either allow or disallow the usage at that time. Resource schedulers are often used for scheduling the use of meeting rooms, network resources, video systems etc. The resource scheduler must be connected to a database containing updated information regarding all accessible resources like MCU's, gateways, routers, end-points etc.
A resource scheduler may e.g. provide system and resource overview, allowing the user to create, edit, and delete reservations, reserve resources for dial-in participants and specify bandwidth and network settings. The resource scheduler may also support automatic call routing and automatic selection of point-to-point connection, including one or more MCU's. The resource scheduler normally operates with an intuitive web interface requiring no additional installation on the user terminal other than a conventional web browser.
Even if users have audio or videoconferencing equipment available, either as personal or group systems, a great problem with scheduling meetings using audio- and videoconferencing equipment is knowledge of which resources are available to a given participant. In many cases, it is necessary for the one that is booking the conference to ask the participants in person about which localizations and systems etc. are accessible to them at the particular moment, and which accessories and services they have available or which is preferable. This manual “round-robin” request is added to the use of a resource scheduler, causing delay in conference booking and reducing the utilitarian value of the resource scheduler. The lack of knowledge regarding the participants' access and preferences is also the main reason that ad-hoc conferences are difficult to set-up—they simply require too much fluctuating knowledge of the far end side from the users.
Another problem regarding ad-hoc scheduling is that even if the resource scheduler knows that a certain end-point is available and ready for use, it cannot know whether the participants are present at the different sites, when the videoconference is not pre-scheduled. Ad-hoc booking will then normally also require manual requests in the form of additional calls to the participants in advance, making it behave like a pre-scheduled call.